Van Diemen's Land
by Matrix14
Summary: SG1 are on a planet that Daniel thinks might have been inhabited by The Ancients, but when Sam is injured, what will happen to the team? Please r/r!
1. Default Chapter

Van Diemen's Land  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, Carter. How long more do we have to stay here?" Jack asked.  
"Umm..." Sam checked her watch, "A couple of hours, sir."  
Jack groaned. "Doesn't Daniel ever get tired of playing with rocks?"  
"They're not rocks, sir. They're artifacts." Sam grinned.  
"Yeah, yeah." Jack waved an impatient hand. "Daniel!" He yelled at Daniel, who was crouching  
down by a wall that he claimed was 'interesting'.  
"Hmm?"  
"Get on with it!"   
"Jack, have you seen this writing? It's amazing! I think it might be writen by the Ancients, which  
would mean that they'd been here, which in turn would mean that we might find some way of  
contacting them here." Daniel did his 'this is the biggest discovery of the millennium' act.  
"That's great, Daniel, but we're only five feet from the gate, and I don't think that classifies as   
'exploring'."  
"I agree with O'Neill, Daniel Jackson. The object of this mission was to 'explore' the planet."  
"Fine." Daniel sighed resignedly.  
"That's the right response, Daniel. Let's go." Jack grinned happily as Daniel glared at him.  
  
The planet (Z6B211) was a desert, with ruins sticking out of sand at intervals along the horizon.  
The weather was sweltering and Sam had to keep stopping to wipe the sweat out of her eyes.  
She paused again and Jack turned round.  
"You okay, Carter?"  
"Yes, sir. It's just a bit hot here."  
"You got that right, Sam." Daniel said. He sneezed. "Too much dust."  
"Yeah, well it's only one more dune..." Jack said, "...or two..." He shrugged. "Either way, it's not  
far."  
"Yeah, Jack. Whatever." Daniel sneezed again.  
"O'Neill, I believe that you should turn around." Teal'c said.  
"What?" Jack demanded, turning round. "Oh."  
"Huh?" Daniel said.  
"Sir?" Sam asked.  
They both turned round just as the burning effigy of a person turn into a blue burst of light. It sped towards Sam.  
"Carter!" Jack shouted.   
Sam tried to throw herself out of the way of the light, but she was too slow. The light struck her   
and she was thrown backwards.  
"Carter!" Jack yelled again and spun round to see what had sent the light at Sam. There was  
nothing there. Daniel ran over to Sam.  
"Sam! Sam, say something!"  
Sam lay sprawled on the ground, a huge gash on her head.  
"Carter!" Jack ran over to her.  
"I don't think she's got any broken bones, but she's losing a lot of blood." Daniel told Jack.  
"Daniel, dial the gate." Jack said. Daniel sat and looked at Sam. "Daniel, dial the gate for crying  
out loud!"  
Daniel scrambled up and ran back over the sand to the gate. Teal'c stepped forward.  
"Shall I carry Major Carter through the stargate, O'Neill?" He said with no show of emotion in   
his voice.  
"No, Teal'c. I can do it." Jack scooped Sam up and ran as fast as he could without hurting her.  
  
Daniel ran through the gate ahead of Jack and called for a medical team. Janet ran forward and   
tried to take Sam from Jack, but he wouldn't let her go.   
"Colonel, we need to take her up to the infirmary." Janet pleaded with him to let go.   
The rest of the team arrived with a trolley and Jack placed Sam gently on it. Janet began to walk   
away with it when she turned and walked back to Jack,  
"We'll do all we can, sir."  
"I know."  
Daniel walked over to stand by Jack.   
"She's in good hands, Jack." He said quietly. Jack nodded and strode after Janet.  
"SG1," General Hammond spoke from the control room, "Debriefing in 1 hour." He sighed.  
He wasn't a supersticious person, but he had had a feeling before this mission that it would signal  
the end of SG1. It looked like he might be right.  
  
  
To Be Continued.........  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate: SG1 or any of the characters. I wish I did though, imagine   
owning Jack and Daniel....*drifts off into daydream*....oh, sorry, where was I? oh yes...I don't  
write stories for profit, or any type of financial gain.  
The song 'Van Diemens Land' (I know I haven't used it yet, but I will) belongs to U2 (all hail   
masters of music): The words are by The Edge. It was originally recorded in 1988, and can be   
found on the 'Rattle and Hum' album.  
  
Author's Note: Hi to everyone, I'm not gonna write a lot for this cos I haven't got time so.....  
hi to all my friends (you know who you are).   
Please review.  
Thanks.  
:-)  



	2. Van Diemen's Land: part deux

Van Diemen's Land: part deux  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
General Hammond glanced round at Jack, Daniel and Teal'c.  
"SG1, what happened?"  
Jack was staring at his pencil, spinning it between his fingers slowly, totally ignoring what was  
going on around him. Daniel took the hint and started to explain,  
"We arrived at Z6B211 and found it just like the MALP said, a desert planet with no apparent  
life."  
"Then?"  
"I found a wall with writing on it, I thought it looked like the Ancients might have inhabited it,   
the writings looked like they were taken from the, umm, the same piece of writing as the 'mecca'  
of the four races..." Daniel caught the look on General Hammonds face, "...but that's not really   
relevant...umm, we started to walk further away from the gate. We turned round and there was   
this person, well, I say person...it was more of a figure, it looked as if it was burning. But it   
couldn't have been, it wasn't emitting any heat. Then it changed into this 'energy, fire' ball. It  
shot straight at Sam. She tried to jump out of the way, but it hit her, and..." Daniel trailed off  
and found himself staring at the center of the table, unable to talk or move his gaze away. He   
saw Sam getting hit with the fire ball again in slow motion, he saw her falling to the ground...  
"Dr Jackson?" General Hammond's voice broke into Daniel's thoughts, "Dr Jackson?"  
"Er, sorry..."  
  
Suddenly, Janet ran into the debriefing room.  
"General! Major Carter became comatose five minutes ago!"  
General Hammond, Daniel and Jack stood up simultaneously.   
"We'll continue this debriefing later." General Hammond said. Janet did a sharp 180 and ran  
back out again. General Hammond went to follow her, but Jack stepped in front of him and   
followed Janet, matching her brisk pace.  
  
Jack walked into the room and stopped as he saw Sam lying on the bed with all kinds of wires   
and tubes sticking out of her. The steady beep of the heart monitor broke the eerie silence of  
the room, but everything felt too still. Jack was scared to move in case he disrupted anything.  
He looked around for a chair and pulled one up to sit next to her.  
  
She looked so small and fragile. It shocked him to see his 2IC who was usually so strong lying  
helpless. It shocked him even more that he hated not being able to help her.  
"Hey, Carter." He began, "Look at all this shit they've got stuck in you." He expected her to   
wake up and tell him that it wasn't 'shit', but she didn't, and he had to think of something else to  
say. "You know, if you're not careful, you'll miss the hockey game." Jack joked, but the smile   
died on the lips. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "Come on, Carter. Give   
me a break. Danny misses you...I'm not sure about Teal'c. Hell, I miss you."  
The door opened and Jack looked round. A young airman spoke apologetically,  
"Sorry, sir. I need to change Major Carter's dressing."  
"Yeah, I'll go." Jack patted Sam's hand gently, "See ya soon, Carter."  
  
Jack walked down the corridor and almost knocked Daniel over as he walked in the opposite   
direction.  
"Hey, Jack. Watch where you're going." Daniel said light heartedly  
"Sorry, Daniel."  
"No, it's okay. How's Sam?"  
"She's...the same."  
"Colonel O'Neill!" Janet called. Jack and Daniel turned round immediately, expecting her to tell   
them that something had happened to Sam. "Don't worry, there's been no change." Jack   
breathed a sigh of relief. "I was just thinking, it might speed up Major Carter's recovery if her  
memory was stimulated."  
"And?" Jack asked.  
"Would you be able to bring in some music of Major Carter's? Say, a favourite C.D. of hers?"  
"Well, I was just going home." Daniel said.  
"If you could stop by her house..."  
"Yeah, that's fine. Come on, Danny, let's go." Jack said and walked off down the corridor.  
Daniel turned back to Janet,  
"Thanks, Janet." He said gently.  
"For what? I'm just doing my job."  
"For everything that you've done for us over the years. I know if I was you, I would've cracked   
up long ago, having to deal with us dying on you all the time."  
"Honestly, Daniel, it's nothing."  
"Well, anyway, thanks." Daniel smiled then walked off after Jack.   
  
Janet stood and watched as they walked away. She folded her arms and sighed. Sam wasn't going  
to give in without a fight, Janet knew, but maybe that fight wouldn't be enough.  
  
  
To be continued.............  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Stargate: SG1, and I don't know who does.   
  
Author's Note: Does anyone get the feeling that this story is going to be really slow and boring?   
I do. Anyway, thanks to all the people who reviewed the previous part.   
Special mentions to:  
  
The person who reviewed and told me about Van Diemen's Land being Tasmania- I knew that   
already, but thanks for pointing it out. I was suprised no one else had said anything actually.  
  
To my friends- For God's sake, surely I don't need to write all your names out, I mean I hope   
you know your own names.  
  
To anyone else who has half a braincell (that rules out half of my friends then)- REVIEW THE  
DAMN STORY!  
  
ehem....thankyou.  
  
  
  
  



	3. Van Diemen's Land: part drei

Van Diemen's Land: part drei  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack pushed open the door to Sam's house and stepped inside, closely followed by Daniel.  
"Nice place." Jack glanced round. "Right, Daniel. Any idea what kind of music Carter's into?"  
"I've never heard her listening to music."  
"Well she has to listen to something."  
"I think it'd be best to start looking in the living room, Jack." Daniel walked through one of the   
doors and looked round for a sound system of any kind. "Over here, Jack."  
Jack followed Daniel over to a small stereo (A/N: I don't know what you Americans call it) and  
picked up a stray C.D. case.  
"Hey, Carter has taste!" Jack exclaimed suprisedly.  
"You don't have to sound so suprised, Jack." Daniel said while looked through the C.D.s in the  
rack by the stereo.  
"Sorry. I didn't expect Carter to be into this kinda stuff."  
"What is it?"  
"U2." Jack showed Daniel the case.  
"Oh."  
"What do you mean 'Oh' ?"  
"It's just not my kind of thing."   
"What is 'your kind of thing' ?"  
"Well...I like classical stuff -" Daniel stopped as Jack started to grin, "What's funny about that?"  
"Nothing at all, Danny boy." Jack said, still grinning  
"Well we have to get this C.D. for Sam." Daniel changed the subject, blushing slightly. "Which  
one do you reckon would um, 'stimulate her memory' ?"  
"I dunno." Jack glanced down the stack of C.D.s. "Any ideas?"  
"She told me once that she went to see U2 play live with Mark. Maybe 'Rattle and Hum' would  
make her remember that?" Daniel opened the C.D. case. "It's not in here."  
"Must be in the player then." Jack shook his head as Daniel tried to open the C.D. player.  
He knocked Daniel's hand away and pressed the button which made the drawer slide out. "God,  
Daniel. You worked out how to use a Stargate, but you can't use a C.D. player?"  
Daniel glared at Jack and snapped the C.D. case shut.   
"I'll take this in tomorrow." He said.  
"No, I'm going back now. I can take it."  
"Has she got a discman?" Daniel looked round for a portable C.D. player.  
"It doesn't look like it. She can borrow mine." Jack took the case off Daniel. "Right, let's go."  
Jack followed Daniel out and took a last look round before closing and locking the front door.  
  
Jack walked into the infirmary room and sat down next to Sam again.  
"Hi again, Carter. I brought you something." Jack placed the earphones on Sam's head and   
pressed the 'play' button. "Hope you like it."  
  
Jack sat and watched Sam as she listened to the C.D. The steady, calming beep of the monitors  
made Jack's eyelids become heavy and his head drooped onto his chest. He fell asleep for about  
a minute until Janet walked in. He jerked awake and saw Janet smiling amusedly at him.  
"Hello again, Colonel." She turned to connect something to the IV line. "What C.D. did you   
bring?"  
" 'Rattle and Hum'."  
"U2?"  
"Uh huh."  
"She's in a coma and you brought in a U2 album?" Janet started to frown.  
"Yeah. So?"  
"So, what song's playing now?"  
"Umm...Helter Skelter. Why?"  
"Colonel, when I asked you to bring some music in, I meant something peaceful!"  
"Well," Jack looked sheepishly at Janet, "There's a couple of peaceful songs on there."  
"There's one peaceful song on the whole album!"  
"Look, Doc. She's in a coma, she doesn't want some pathetic 'Daniel' music." Jack saw the look  
on Janet's face, "Don't ask. Anyway, she wants something interesting to listen to, not some damn  
boring -"  
" - Okay, Colonel."  
Jack looked back at Sam and frowned.   
  
Sam began to hear something. She slowly became aware of quiet music playing, and of familiar   
voices talking. She forced her eyes open and expected to be under capture in some weird  
planet. Actually, she didn't know what to expect, when she'd been to as many places as SG1 had,  
anything could happen. She saw black. Maybe she hadn't opened her eyes, she opened them   
again, and again, she saw black. She felt a sense of rising panic and tried to call out, but choked   
on the tube that was down her throat. She heard Jack say,  
"Carter!" then she heard Janet come running.   
The tube was removed from her throat and she coughed.  
"It's okay, Major Carter. Relax." Janet removed the headphones.  
"Janet?" Sam choked.  
"Doc?" Jack asked.  
"Yes, Colonel?" Janet said.  
"What's wrong with her eyes?" Jack said quietly.  
"Janet. I...I can't see anything." Sam told Janet.  
"Hang on a minute, Major. It's nothing to worry about." Janet said. Sam knew it was Janet's  
voice that she used when she didn't want to worry patients who were dying or seriously ill. It   
didn't do much to dispell Sam's fears. Sam felt cool fingers on her skin round her eyes. "Major,  
can you follow the light please."  
"What light?" Sam asked as fear gripped her. All she saw was black and Janet was telling her to  
follow the light?  
"Okay, Major. I'm just going to talk to General Hammond." Sam felt Janet leave, and heard  
her mutter something to Jack. He came towards her and she turned her face towards him.  
"Hey, Carter." He said gently.  
"Colonel."   
"What's wrong?"  
"I can't see anything. I'm blind." Sam struggled to keep her voice from breaking.  
"What?"   
"I'm blind." Sam repeated. She felt a tear fall down her cheek.  
"No, Carter. There's gonna be an explanation. The doc'll find something."  
Sam shook her head and turned away.  
Jack looked helplessly at her.  
"I'm blind." She repeated.  
"Ah, come on, Carter. Don't take it so hard..." Jack didn't know what to say.  
  
"General Hammond, Major Carter has no sight in either eye. In short, she's blind." Janet told  
General Hammond.  
"Isn't there something you can do?"  
"Nothing. We could give her laser treatment, but she'd have to go to a hospital, and it'd be   
expensive."  
"We'd better call the Tok'ra, get Jacob here." The General turned to one of the airmen, "Send  
the Tok'ra signal."  
"Yes sir." The airman nodded and walked out.  
"Sir, I have to get back to the infirmary."  
"Of course, Doctor. Dismissed."  
General Hammond stood and looked out at the gate. He sighed. Maybe this was the end of SG1  
after all.  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Doesn't anyone ever get tired of writing these things (the disclaimers).....okay, okay..  
I don't own any of the characters of SG1, I just own the plot. I know a couple of people have   
done fics with Sam going blind, but I swear I'd had the idea for this before I saw them.  
The album 'Rattle and Hum' is by U2, and the song 'Helter Skelter' was originally written by  
John Lennon and Paul McCartney....*goes into daydream*.....my heroes!.....ehem. sorry.  
  
Author's Note: Hi there, peeps! Okay, please review and all that.....hi to all my friends.....etc. etc.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Van Diemen's Land: part quattro

Van Diemen's Land: part quattro  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam sat at home on her couch after finally being released from Janet's hawk-like gaze in the infirmary.  
  
She was permentantly trapped in a cage of darkness, unable to see anything but black. But it wasn't   
even the normal black that you or me would see, with tiny spots of light dancing before us, even though  
our eyes are closed. It was a dull, complete blackness that was flat and claustrophobic, even though   
Sam had her eyes open.  
  
She felt for the arms of the couch and stood up. She inched with agonising slowness over to the  
kitchen, intent on making herself a cup of coffee. Janet had warned her not to do anything with hot  
water or food without her say so, but Sam was not going to depend on anyone, she was an Air Force  
officer, and she was determined to look after herself.  
  
It had taken her a long, long time to even be able to recognise the fact that she could no longer see.   
Jacob had been recalled from his Tok'ra mission and had rushed to her bedside, but she had refused to  
talk to anyone, cocooning herself in her own world off darkness. She cried to herself silently, turned   
away from her father and Jack, unreachable in her desolation. She had felt a kind of grief for herself,  
knowing that she would probably never see again. It had taken days for her to realise that she no  
longer had a career in the Air Force, that she no longer had her life, that she'd be reliant on other people  
for the rest of her life. Daniel had been distraught, begging her to talk to him, and Sam felt his brotherly  
pain for her, but she'd ignored him. Jacob had paced back and forth, talking in quiet tones, persuading  
her to talk, then he had walked out, unable to take it any more. Jack had merely sat next to her, even  
though she kept her back to him, and even though she couldn't see him, and although he didn't say  
anything, she felt his presence there almost always.  
  
She felt along the shelf for the coffee and spooned some into a mug. She flicked the switch on the   
kettle and leaned against the wall, sighing as the kettle began to hiss. Was everything she did cursed?  
It had begun to feel like it.  
  
The switch on the kettle clicked and Sam picked it up slowly to pour it into the mug. She misjudged  
the distance and screamed as the boiling water cascaded over her hand.  
  
"Shit!" She shouted, tears springing to her eyes. She began to grow angry, feeling helpless was not  
something Sam enjoyed. She hurled the mug at the opposite wall and heard the china break. She  
slid down the wall, sobbing, and curled up on the floor.  
  
Half an hour later  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jack opened Sam's front door with the key that Janet had given him, and called for her,  
  
"Carter! I hope you're decent, I'm coming in!"  
  
He walked through into the living room and looked round, puzzled. Where the hell was she?  
  
He spotted something out of the corner of his eye and looked closer at the kitchen. He saw the coffee  
stain on the wall and his eyes followed it down to the broken mug. He saw Sam sprawled on the floor,  
asleep (though he didn't know it).  
  
"Carter!" He hissed and ran to her, sliding onto the floor beside her. "Carter! Come on, don't do this!"   
He turned her over, listening to see if she was breathing. She began to move, wriggling away from him   
and opening her eyes.  
  
"Sir?" She asked.  
  
"Carter! Are you okay? What d'you do?"  
  
"I just tried to make some coffee. I burned my hand."  
  
"What?! Carter!" Jack yelled at her. "What do you think you're playing at?!" He ran a hand through his  
short hair and glanced at her as she didn't say anything. He noticed her eyes were red and puffy. "You  
know the doc told you not to do anything like that! It's for your own good!" He softened his voice   
slightly.  
  
Sam sniffed and tears began to fall down her cheeks. She hated not being able to do anything, and she  
hated having Jack shout at her.  
  
Jack felt a pang of guilt as he saw her begin to cry again, biting her lip to stop herself. He sank down   
and sat next to her, touching her arm gently so she knew where he was.   
  
"Sorry, Carter. You know we worry about you."  
  
Sam nodded, then burst into tears, sobbing into her hands. Jack sighed and gave in, pulling her towards  
him and holding her as she sobbed into his shoulder, her arms wrapped round his neck.  
  
"Sshh, Sam." He whispered and stroked her hair as he rocked her gently to calm her. He held her round  
her waist until she stopped crying and was silent against his chest. He looked down and saw she was   
asleep once more.  
  
He lifted her up and carried her to the couch, laying her down and covering her with a blanket. He   
smoothed the hair away from her forehead and sank into the chair opposite. He sat watching the   
blanket rise and fall to her breathing and sighed. It hurt him so much to see her like this, and no matter  
how much he tried to deny it, he knew that sometime soon, he'd have to tell her how he felt. And he'd   
take the incentive to do something about it, this had made him realise just how much he cared for her.  
And how much he needed her.  



	5. Van Diemen's Land: part pende

Van Diemen's Land: part pende  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack stood in General Hammond's office, waiting for him to appear.   
  
He'd come in late that morning, after waking up in Sam's chair at nine o'clock, finding her too asleep   
on the couch. He'd said a whispered goodbye to her without waking her and hurried out after leaving  
a message on the answering machine for her. He'd arrived very late, much to the amusement of Daniel,  
who knew that he'd gone to Sam's and obviously jumped to the wrong conclusion.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill." General Hammond walked in, closing the door behind him.  
  
"General Hammond." Jack returned.  
  
"Please sit down." General Hammond indicated the seat opposite him as he sat down.  
  
"I'd rather not, thankyou, sir."  
  
"Alright then, Colonel. I'll get straight down to business." He took a deep breath. "As you know, it's  
very probable that Major Carter will never regain her sight." He paused and Jack nodded cautiously.  
"Therefore, I've been given orders to send Major Carter her papers of dismissal."  
  
"WHAT, SIR?!" Jack yelled.  
  
"Colonel, calm down!"   
  
"You're just going to throw her out?!"   
  
"Colonel, I have my orders, it's not my decision."  
  
"She's dedicated her life to the Air Force!" Jack felt him self grow angrier and angrier, his face getting   
redder as he argued with the General. "And you're saying that because she's no longer...USEFUL...or  
something...you're just gonna throw her out like some piece of trash?!"  
  
"Colonel, I've told you, it's not up to me! I know as well as you do that Major Carter is an invaluable   
part of the SGC, but the fact of it is, she's no longer able to carry out active duty."  
  
"Without her, SG1 is finished!"  
  
"I know it will seem like that, but we've already lined up a replacement."  
  
"A replacement? You certainly didn't waste any time getting rid of her then, did you?"  
  
"Colonel..." General Hammond began warningly, but Jack carried on,  
  
"I suppose that was the first thing you did when we brought her back; no. 1)call Jacob, no. 2)get rid  
of Sam!"  
  
"Colonel, that is going too far!"  
  
"Well quite frankly, SIR -" Jack was cut off mid-flow as the alarm sounded.  
  
General Hammond got up and ran out, closely followed by Jack.  
  
The Control Room  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
General Hammond and Jack skidded to a halt in front of the glass. Daniel and Teal'c were both standing  
watching the gate already.  
  
"Seargeant, what's happening?" General Hammond asked while frowning at the gate.  
  
"Unauthorised traveller, sir, incoming."  
  
"Well close the iris."  
  
"I've tried, sir. It won't."  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Jack asked.  
  
"It...isn't there anymore."  
  
"What do you mean, seargeant?" General Hammond asked before Jack got a chance.  
  
"It appears to have been vapourized, sir."  
  
"So we're defenceless?"   
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
They stood and watched, tense, for something to emerge...  
  
...A figure stepped out of the vertical water like substance and Daniel and Jack's jaws dropped open.  
  
A young woman walked down the ramp. She had an olive complexion, dark but not tanned, and her   
aquiline features were perfectly formed. Her hair was dark brown, almost black, and piled up onto her   
head, curling down over her shoulders in messy yet elegant strands. Her body was lithe and also olive   
coloured, and barely covered by a shift of white, composed of about ten percent linen and ninety   
percent air. She had a simple gold necklace around her neck, and her arms were covered in gold   
bangles and henna like tatoos which snaked up them like creeping flowers. A gold tiara-like crown   
winked from under her hair and she wore nothing on her feet, except for the gold anklets around her   
ankles. She didn't appear to be armed, and quite frankly, Jack didn't think she was wearing enough   
clothes to hide any weapons in them.  
  
Her large dark brown eyes stared up at the control room window, then snapped to the defence teams  
gathered round the base of the ramps, all aiming at her, but all rather too busy staring at her from the  
ample view they had to shoot her. She lifted her hand and made a sweeping motion across the room.  
The guns of the defence teams bent in half in their hands, rendering them useless.  
  
The woman walked down the ramp and said in a quiet, yet confident voice with an accent Daniel placed  
as Greek,  
  
"I am Helena. I come as an ambassador for my race, I belive you know of us. I am of the Ancients."  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Van Diemen's Land: part seis

Van Diemen's Land: part seis  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack, General Hammond, Teal'c and Daniel all sat round the table in the debriefing room, listening to   
Helena tell her story.  
  
"I am very young compared to many of my race, indeed, in my town I am the youngest member of the   
council. When I was a young child, I was taken as a host for the Goa'uld Xanthe."  
  
Jack and General Hammond looked at Daniel for an explanation, but he shook his head.  
  
"You have probably never heard of Xanthe. She is a little known System Lord, often referred to in your  
legends as Helen of Troy. Luckily, my race was able to remove the symbiote, and I returned to my   
people. However, later in my life, when I was 21, I was again captured by the Goa'uld. I was taken as   
host to Aphrodite."  
  
Daniel cleared his throat.  
  
"The Ancient Greek Goddess of Love and Desire." He informed Jack and the General.  
  
//I can see why// thought Jack.  
  
"But again," Helena continued, "I was relieved of my symbiote."  
  
"Wasn't this thousands of years ago?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Our people have a technology to prevent ageing."  
  
"Sweet." Jack interupted, to be glared at by Daniel. "Sorry."   
  
"Only people useful to the high council are treated." She continued. "Because of my Goa'uld memories,  
and because of my beauty, I was treated."  
  
"Modest as well." Jack muttered.  
  
Helena smiled.  
  
"It is useful to gain access to Goa'uld facilities. The System Lords are not good at resisting temptation."  
She smiled again, but more seductively. Jack and Daniel understood what she meant.  
  
"I have never heard of Aphrodite being a System Lord." Teal'c spoke suddenly.  
  
"She was taken, and me with her, as Queen by Cronos. When I bore her a son, she accelerated his   
growth so that he would overthrow Cronos. However, she failed and they were exiled." She smiled at   
Teal'c, "This was long before your time, and in a far-flung corner of the galaxy. Also, Cronos did not  
publicise this embarrassement."  
  
"Not meaning to sound rude, ma'am. But why are you here?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"I believe some of our technology may have injured one of your number. Samantha Carter."  
  
"That was you?" Jack asked. Daniel didn't like his tone.  
  
"The technology was built on that planet millennia ago as a defence system against intruders like the   
Goa'uld. We left in a short space of time and the defence was left by accident. It was assumed that  
there would be no visitors to the planet after we left. Unfortunately, you obviously did visit, and I  
believe one of you was struck by the laser." Helena waved her hand over the table and a holographic  
image of the defence system appeared.  
  
"Sam was." Daniel said.  
  
"I have come from my people to offer you a cure, and to convey our sorrow that this has happened. I  
presume that Samantha is blind?"  
  
"Yes." General Hammond nodded, "You can cure her?"  
  
"Yes. It will be easy to reverse the effects of the technology on a non-sybiote-carrying person."  
  
"What if that thing had got Teal'c?" Jack asked.  
  
"I regret to say that it would have resulted in his death. Our operatives are currently working on the  
planet to remove the technology."   
  
"Won't you need the technology to defend yourselves?" Daniel asked.  
  
"As I said, we left the planet millennia ago, and the Goa'uld there are no longer a threat. Even if they  
attacked our home planets, I assure you we would be perfectly capable of defending ourselves. Could  
you bring Samantha here?" Helena asked.  
  
"Yes." General Hammond nodded.  
  
"I'll go, sir." Jack stood up.  
  
"Very well, Colonel."  
  
"Sir." Jack left.  
  
Sam's house  
~~~~~~~~  
Jack knocked on the door and waited for Sam to open it. He heard her walking down the hall, then  
heard a muffled 'thud' and an "Oh shit!". She'd obviously bumped into the table. The door was   
opened by a much happier looking Sam, wearing jeans and a long sleeved blue top.  
  
"Hi, Carter." Jack said.  
  
"Sir. What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"I'm on an errand from Hammond. I think I'd better come in."  
  
"Okay, sir." Sam looked puzzled, but held the door open and he walked in.  
  
He walked into the living room and noticed that the coffee stain had been cleaned off the wall. She  
was playing the U2 C.D. that he and Daniel had taken into the infirmary for her when she was   
unconcious.  
  
"Would you like a drink, sir?" She asked while he sat down on the couch.  
  
"No, thanks. Come and sit down."  
  
Sam joined him on the couch, frowning. Why was his voice so serious?  
  
"What's happened?" She asked.  
  
"We just had an interesting visitor through the gate."  
  
"Not Apophis again?" Sam groaned.  
  
"No, suprisingly. One of the Ancients."  
  
"Holy Hannah! The Ancients?!" She exclaimed. Jack grinned at her choice of euphemism. "But, what's  
this got to do with me, sir?"  
  
"It turns out that the...thing...that got you belongs to them." Jack watched her tense as he mentioned  
her becoming blind, "And they came to repair the damage."  
  
"Repair...?"  
  
"They've got a cure, Carter." He said gently.  
  
"But..."  
  
"I've been sent to take you back to the base."  
  
Sam sat and stared unseeingly at the opposite wall. A tear rolled down her cheek. Jack's face fell. He'd  
been sure she'd be happy.  
  
"Carter, why are you crying? Aren't you glad?"  
  
Sam nodded, then burst into tears.  
  
"I'm just happy." She sobbed.  
  
Jack sighed and reached towards her, pulling her into a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms round his  
neck as she had done the night before, and he held her as she sobbed into his shoulder. He noticed  
that by chance, the one slow song on the album was playing.  
  
#Hold me now, hold me now,  
Till this hour has gone around.  
And I'm gone,  
On the rising tide,  
For to face Van Diemen's Land.  
  
It's a bitter pill I swallow here,  
To be rent from one so dear.  
But we fought for justice,  
And not for gain,  
But the magistrate sent me away.  
  
Now kings will rule and the poor will toil,  
And tear their hands as they tear the soil.  
But a day will come in the dawning age,  
When an honest man sees an honest wage.  
  
Hold me now, hold me now,  
Till this hour has gone around.  
And I'm gone,  
On the rising tide,  
For to face Van Diemen's Land.#  
  
He sighed again as Sam's sobs subsided. She drew away from him and smiled.  
  
"Thank you, sir." She whispered.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For staying with me."  
  
"That's okay." He grinned, "I had nothing better to do anyway."   
  
Sam slowly reached up and put her fingers on Jack's lips. She traced his smile. She felt him about to  
speak and guessed his question.  
  
"I wanted to see you smile." She said.  
  
She let her fingers wander over Jack's face, he closed his eyes and she traced his eyelids, then down his  
cheek to his mouth again. His lips parted slightly and she withdrew her fingers.  
  
Jack opened his eyes, no longer smiling, and leaned slowly towards Sam. She sensed what was   
happening and leaned towards him as well. Their lips were almost touching when Jack turned his head   
away.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sam. I don't want to spoil it yet."  
  
She nodded and lay her head on his chest again. He wrapped his arms round her and kissed her hair.  
  
"I have to take you back to the base." Jack said quietly.  
  
"Okay."   
  
In Jack's car driving to Cheyenne Mountain  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jack looked over at Sam from the drivers seat and watched her. He brought his eyes back to the road  
and thought.   
  
What he had shared with Sam moments before was what he wanted for the rest of his life. He knew  
that now he'd crossed the final barrier of admitting to himself just how much he needed her, there was   
no way he could live without her.  
  
He couldn't risk her career, when she had just been given it back to her, especially when she had so   
many years left ahead of her. But he was old. The time would come soon anyway when he would  
have to retire, what was a few years earlier to him?  
  
He knew now that it was time to settle down. They weren't as invinsible as they liked to think, and Sam  
had proved it. For the first time in his life- he hadn't even felt like this with Sara- he felt that all he   
wanted to make him happy was Sam, the military could go hang, and he'd be content.  
  
If the regs wouldn't allow them to be together now, then he'd have to go. If that was what it took to  
be with Sam, so be it. He just hoped she felt the same way.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Van Diemen's Land: part sept

Van Diemen's Land: part sept  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack followed Sam into the debriefing room, after giving her shoulder a squeeze. She gulped, and took   
some courage from the grin that she knew Daniel would be throwing at her, looking like the cat who'd   
got the cream. He walked over and hugged her.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Sam."  
  
"Same, Daniel." She said tensely.  
  
Helena stepped forward from behind General Hammond and inclined her head towards Sam, smiling  
in a friendly way.  
  
"Samantha. I offer you greetings from the high council of the Ancients. I also offer you our most sincere  
regret at your unfortunate injury."  
  
Sam nodded and smiled shortly, anxiety gripping her.  
  
"Do not be afraid, it will not be difficult, however I must explain some things to you before I can treat  
you."  
  
"Yes?" Sam tried to say it normally, but she winced inwardly at the way it sounded more squeak like.  
  
"There are...a few side effects from the treatment."  
  
"Like what?" Jack said suspiciously, stepping forward so that Sam could feel his presence behind her.   
She found his warmth reassuring.   
  
"The treatment consists of me passing a small field over your head, much like the Goa'uld healing   
devices. However, this will result in you sinking into a coma like state for a few days."  
Helena saw the look of horror on Sam and Jack's faces, "It's completely normal, I assure you." She   
said quickly. "But, I cannot perform the treatment without your complete agreement, as it won't work  
otherwise. I need you to think about it. I will leave you." She looked around at everyone else. "I think  
Samantha needs some time."  
  
Sam heard everyone leave, and felt scared that she'd have to make the decision on her own. What the  
hell was happening to her? What happened to the self-confident independent Sam Carter?   
  
But Sam still felt Jack's presence behind her.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Carter?"  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
Jack sighed and rubbed his temples. He sat down and took Sam's hand.  
  
"Carter...It's your decision. You can't expect me to tell you the answer."  
  
"But..." Sam's voice broke, "I've already been in a coma once...and it wasn't nice. It was horrible. I   
was trapped in this world of pitch black, I still am...and the only chance I'll get to be free of it is this...  
but then..." Sam broke down.  
  
Jack pulled her towards him and stroked her hair. He kissed her forehead and whispered to her,  
  
"You know what to do, Carter."  
  
Sam sniffed and tried to smile.  
  
"I suppose there's nothing to lose."  
  
"That's the spirit, Carter." Jack smiled at her, even though she couldn't see him.  
  
Half An Hour Later  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
They all sat round the debriefing table, after Helena had assured Sam that she should sit down.  
Jack squeezed Sam's hand under the table and she smiled uneasily at him and tried to quell the tight  
feeling of panic in her stomach.  
  
"Try to relax, Samantha." Helena said from opposite Sam.  
  
She nodded and swallowed, trying to calm herself.  
  
"Please move away from Samantha. If you are touching her the energy will be transfered to you."  
  
Jack let go of Sam's hand and she felt the sense of panic rise in her throat, but she beat it away.  
  
Just at that minute, Janet hurried in.  
  
"Sorry I couldn't get here quicker, sir." She said to General Hammond, "But SG11 had were  
complaining of severe headaches."  
  
"That's okay, Doctor."  
  
"Sam!" Janet hurried towards her, "Are you okay? Are you about to be treated?" She asked, half to  
Sam and half to Helena, who she had already got to know.  
  
"Yes. Please sit round the table. The circle of energy will help the treatment."  
  
Janet sat down at the end of the table next to Daniel, no one noticing that he took her hand under the   
table as Jack had Sam's. She shot him a quick smile, then turned her worried gaze back to Sam.  
  
"Close your eyes." Helena said to Sam, "You will not feel any pain. You will be asleep for three days,   
during which time your eyes will be healed. You may develop a fever, however this will not damage you.   
You will need someone to stay with you through this time."  
  
Sam glanced round, wanting Jack to stay with her, but knowing that she couldn't say so. He seemed to  
take the hint.  
  
"I will." He said.  
  
"But, sir. Surely I should..." Janet began to protest, but General Hammond interupted,  
  
"Very well, Colonel."  
  
Sam sighed with relief and turned back to the direction of Helena's voice.  
  
"Just relax." Came the soothing instruction.  
  
Sam closed her eyes and breathed deeply, it was now or never.  
  
Helena held up her hand and focused on Sam's eyes. Everyone round the table held their breath as they  
waited for something to happen.   
  
Suddenly, a thin band of blue energy came out of the palm of Helena's hand and hit Sam gently on the   
forehead. She gasped as if in pain, and then relaxed. Helena moved her hand and the band of light   
broke.  
  
Sam slumped sideways and was caught by Jack. He held her for a second and everyone noticed the  
worry and anguish in his eyes at not being able to help her.  
  
  
  
To be continued....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  



	8. Van Diemen's Land: part octo

Van Diemen's Land: part octo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Jack stopped his pacing of Sam's front room to look at her. She was lying on the couch, and was in the  
grips of the fever that Helena had warned them of. Sam shook uncontrollably, shaking and moaning   
though still in a kind of coma. Jack was worried that she'd fall off the couch and hurt herself, but when   
he tried to stop her from tossing and turning, it made no difference. It was as though she was delerious,   
even though she was unconcious.  
  
The fever came in fits. Sometimes she was peaceful, looking like she was asleep. Jack liked to sit and  
watch her, she looked so relaxed, without the continual tense, alert look that graced her features   
normally. She really did look beautiful. And then the fever took hold.  
  
Sam began to moan, with no discernable sounds. Jack walked over to her and placed a hand on her   
forehead. She was boiling hot, as if there was a fire raging beneath her skin. Her moaning became more  
urgent, and Jack bent forward to hear what she said,  
  
"Jack."  
  
She was calling for him.  
  
"Sam!" Jack said, kneeling by the couch, "Sam it's okay. Don't worry. I'm here." He tried to take her  
hand, but she rolled away, as if in pain.  
  
He looked at her with anguish because he couldn't help her. He felt so stupid, not knowing how to make  
it better.  
  
***  
  
Over the next day, the fever got worse, so bad that Jack was afraid he'd have to hold Sam to stop her   
from falling off the couch. She writhed beneath the thin sheet that covered her and the look on her face  
was of such pain that Jack didn't think he could bare it. He spent his time reading to her, or half   
watching T.V. while keeping an eye on her. Other times he just sat on the floor next to her in her   
peaceful times and watched as she breathed. The only thing that could calm her when the fever took  
hold was the song on the U2 C.D. that had been playing when they had almost kissed. It seemed that  
when she listened to it, a calm fell over her face and she became quiet.  
  
Jack started out of a fitful sleep as Sam began to mutter. He got up and went over to her, crouching   
down by her head to check er temperature. No wonder she was shaking, she was freezing cold. Jack  
understood now that the next stage of the fever had arrived, and that her shaking was shivering.  
  
He took a blanket from her bed and wrapped it around her, hoping to make her warmer, but it made  
no difference, and a blueish tinge began to creep onto her face. He didn't know how to make her any   
warmer...did he?  
  
He crouched beside her although his head was heavy from lack of sleep and looked at her face, damp  
with cold sweat that the fever had brought. Carefully, he pulled back the blankets and crept under to lie  
next to her without disturbing her. He pulled her closer to him and smiled slightly as she murmured and  
tucked her head under his chin. He folded his arms round her and held her tight, trying to warm her   
hands which were cold as ice.   
  
They both fell into an easy sleep.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, light began to shine through the curtains, lighting up the couch where Jack lay on his   
back with Sam curled along side him, her leg tucked over his and her hand resting on his chest.  
  
Slowly, although Jack didn't know it because he was asleep, Sam began to wake up. She became   
aware of a warm form next to her and wandered where she was. What the hell had happened to her?   
Her head felt like someone had used it to smash several large plates.  
  
Suddenly, Sam remembered what had happened. She had no idea how long she'd been unconcious.   
She knew who it was lying next to her with his arms wrapped round her though. It's your C.O.! Her   
head screamed, but she ignored it and snuggled closer to him. It was nice to know that he was asleep  
and that he didn't know she knew that he was holding her.  
  
Then Sam remembered why he was holding her. Fear gripped her. What if the treatment hadn't   
worked? What if she was still blind and there was nothing else to try? She was scared that if she opened  
her eyes, it'd all just be a dream and nothing would have changed, she'd still be stuck unseeing for the  
rest of her life.  
  
No, she told herself. If you don't try you'll never know.   
  
Slowly, she began to open her eyes. Millimeter by millimeter she began to open them, heart in her   
mouth as she inticipated what she would see. She gasped with shock and delight as colours swam   
before her, forming themselves into shapes. She felt tears of joy spring to her eyes as Jack's face   
appeared in front of her.   
  
With a shock, she also noticed how they were lying, and quickly removed her hand and unfolded   
herself from around him. Jack grunted and turned over so that his back was partly to her. She watched   
with amusement as he opened his eyes, rubbed them, then turned round, expecting to see her asleep  
against him. Instead, he saw her sitting up, grinning at him.  
  
"Sam!" He exclaimed, "I mean, Carter!" He said, correcting himself, "But..."  
  
"It worked!" She cried, bouncing up and down, "It worked! I can see!" She flung her arms round his   
neck and he hugged her, amazed.   
  
She drew away from him and looked into his eyes.   
  
"Thank you for everything." She said.  
  
"It was worth it." He replied, grinning wider than she was.  
  
He took the incentive and leaned forward and kissed her. He felt her stiffen with shock, then relax and   
return the kiss.  
  
He pulled away and stood up, taking her hands and pulling her with him. He held her round her waist   
and spun round. She laughed and wrapped her arms his kneck as he swung her round.  
  
In that instant time seemed to stand still and Jack knew what he would do. He gently put Sam back   
on the ground and smiled to himself inside. For once in his life, he was sure of something.  
  
  
To be continued.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. Van Diemen's Land: part neun

Van Diemen's Land: part neun  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Jack propped himself up on his hand and looked at the woman lying next to him. She was so beautiful  
when she was asleep, looking like a sleeping angel with her golden hair framing her lovely face.  
  
He smiled as she began to stir, smiling to herself as she stretched and turned to look at him sleepily.  
  
"Morning, gorgeous." He grinned.  
  
"Morning." She turned over to look at the clock and sat up, clutching the sheet to her, "It's 10:30, Jack!  
We've got to get to the base! Janet'll want to see me! What are we going to tell the General?! Oh my  
God, what'll he say?! We've broken all the regulations!" Sam panicked and got up, pulling the sheet with  
her to cover herself.  
  
Jack caught her hand and pulled her back down.  
  
"We don't have to go in to the base today."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sam asked, puzzled. "Are we on leave?"  
  
"I'm not. You are."  
  
"Then you have to get dressed! You'll be so late!" She tried to pull him out of the bed after her.  
  
"I don't need to go in, though."  
  
"What the hell?! Stop playing games with me, Jack. What's going on?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just no longer need to go in to the base. I won't have to go in again in fact."  
  
"What..."  
  
"I've retired."  
  
"RETIRED?!" Sam yelled.  
  
"Shh!" Jack pulled her down to him again, but she wiggled away from him.  
  
"What the hell did you do a thing like that for?!"  
  
"Because, Sam, I've got something to ask you."  
  
"Oh, great. You've retired! Because of me! Oh God, what have I done?" Sam moaned.  
  
"Nothing!" Jack whispered. "Just listen to me."   
  
He slid off the bed and knelt on one knee, while managing to stay covered with the sheet. He took   
Sam's hand and looked at her.  
  
"What...?" She asked, puzzled.  
  
"Samantha Carter." He said solemnly.  
  
"Jack..." She began, but he but his finger on her lips.  
  
"Would you marry me?" He took the opportunity of her silence to produce a small navy blue velvet box  
from under his pillow. He opened it to reveal a simple white gold ring set with a single diamond.   
  
Sam gasped.  
  
"Please?" Jack said, making puppy eyes at her.  
  
"Oh, Jack!"  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"Yes." Sam gasped, smiling, and wiped a tear away from her cheek.   
  
"Great." Jack whispered, and placed the ring on her finger. He kissed her hand and slid into the bed   
beside her.  
  
She snuggled next to him.  
  
"Does this mean I'm forgiven for retiring?" He asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"But who's going to lead SG1?" Sam asked, sitting up at the sudden thought.  
  
"Oh, I don't know." Jack said, feigning innocence. Sam hit him playfully on the arm. "It's a Colonel   
Carter, I believe." He said.  
  
"Carter? Isn't it going to be a bit difficult having two people with the same name?"  
  
Jack smirked, waiting for her the catch on.  
  
"There aren't gonna be two people with the same name."  
  
"What?! Am I getting transfered?"  
  
God, Jack thought, is she being dumb on purpose?  
  
"No, CARTER. You're still going to be in SG1."  
  
"But....Oh!" Realisation dawned.  
  
  
The Infirmary, three weeks later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Janet gave Sam an injection, then moved away to throw away the needle.   
  
"When's the wedding?" Janet asked, the excitement obvious in her voice.  
  
"We're not sure yet." Sam grinned thinking about her and Jack. "I'm looking forward to it already." She  
admitted, hugging herself.  
  
"So are we!" Janet laughed, "Cassie wants to know all about Earth weddings. I think she's counting   
down the days until she can throw confetti."  
  
Sam grinned too, then paused as she heard voices coming from the other side of the infirmary. She   
recognised one as Helena, who was still around the SGC, making out that she had to check Sam was  
okay. Everyone could tell it was an excuse, she was terrible at lying, but no one could work out why  
she would want to stay.  
  
Sam heard Daniel's voice. Ah, so it was a case of 'Danielitis', as Cassie had christened the 'illness' that all   
of Janet's nurses seemed to contract, that was affecting Helena. Though it wasn't a suprise. Half the   
female population of the base had a crush on him. Not that he cared. Sam suspected he didn't even  
notice, he gave a whole new meaning to 'obliviousness'.  
  
"Daniel, I have something to ask you." Helena's seductive voice came through the curtain surrounding   
Sam and Janet.   
  
Janet also stopped to listen.  
  
"Yes?" Daniel's voice asked tentatively, as though he knew what was coming.  
  
"Will you come back to my planet with me? As heir to the leadership of the high coucil, I will need a   
husband, and you are both a very intelligent and handsome man. I would be honoured to share my bed  
with you."  
  
Daniel made a noise like he had just joked on his coffee, and judging by the look on Janet's face, she  
wasn't too happy about it either.  
  
"I, er, I'm really grateful for the, umm....compliment....Helena. But I'm already engaged."  
  
Sam glanced slyly at Janet, and noticed to her delight that Janet had turned bright red.  
  
"Ah!" Helena didn't sound too upset, "Dr Fraiser!"  
  
"Mmm hmm." Daniel nodded.  
  
"Forgive me for asking you such a question."  
  
"No, really, I'm, umm....flattered, really."  
  
The sound of Helena's footsteps died away and Sam burst out laughing. Janet turned away in   
embarrassment, and Daniel pulled back the curtain. He gave Janet a sheepish grin and glared   
half-heartedly at Sam.  
  
"Well," He said, "Looks like it'll be a double wedding."  
  
  
Three years later  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Colonel Samantha O'Neill leaned against the door frame and smiled out into the garden at her new   
husband. It'd taken them quite a while to actually get round to getting married. Two years, eleven   
months in fact. It'd been a fairytale wedding though. The sort Sam had dreamed of since she was a   
little girl.  
  
She turned down the volume on the C.D. player and turned back to him.  
  
"Jack!" She called out to him, "Come inside, dinner's ready!"  
  
"Yup." He grinned lopsidedly at her and ambled in.  
  
He was just about to walk past her when he grabbed her, twirled her into some kind of tango position,  
and said in a ridiculous Italian accent,  
  
"What say we forget the dinner, huh? I can think of better ways to spend my evening."  
  
Sam laughed and allowed herself to be picked up and carried up the stairs. As she stared into Jack's   
eyes, she wondered what he'd make of her news. At the top of the stairs, she slid out of his arms and  
placed a hand on her stomach.  
  
"Jack, honey. I have something to tell you..."  
  
The strains of 'their song' echoed in the background as Jack kissed her, crying tears of joy because of  
what she'd told him. She wiped his cheeks with her thumbs, then lay her head on his chest, while they  
waltzed round the landing, laughing and crying, knowing that if anyone saw them they'd look like   
complete fools.  
  
~~~~  
Hold me now, hold me now,  
Till this hour has gone around.  
And I'm gone, on the rising tide,  
For to face Van Diemen's Land.  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Je suis finis.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Stargate: SG1, but I do own the plot to this story.  
The song 'Van Diemen's Land' belongs to U2 and was written by The Edge. The song 'Helter Skelter' (I  
know I haven't used the lyrics, but it was mentioned in a previous chapter) was written by John Lennon  
and Paul McCartney, geniuses that they are.  
  
Author's Note: Phew! It's finished! I know the ending's a bit lame, but it's taken me too long to write   
this and I have exams coming up. Well, that's all folks! Please review!  
  
  



End file.
